


Life on the Wild Side

by LittleEmoNightmare



Series: Aevosia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEmoNightmare/pseuds/LittleEmoNightmare
Summary: Life is hard for Leveret. Bunnies usually get the short end of the stick when it comes to their treatment in the world of Aevosia. Boy, girl, Alpha, Omega. You're born as a rabbit and you're most likely going to be treated like dirt.Born into a litter of three, Lev was separated from his mother the moment he stopped needing to nurse. He was kept locked in a basement with many other children in his same situation until his secondary gender presented, which for him was unfortunately a bit early.. Which was normal for rabbits. So, at the age of 11, Lev was put on sale as the pretty Omega bunny boy he unfortunately turned out to be in the equivalent of a human trafficking system.After being bought at age twelve by a cruel lion and kept as a toy for the next four years, he meets Isao, a free-loving alley cat who shows him that bunnies don't need to be weak. And for the first time in his life, Leveret feels loved..





	Life on the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone understands the rules of this world, this first chapter will explain everything. Return to here if you have any questions or confusion on the story. If your question isn't answered here, feel free to ask on this page alone.

In this world, true humans are nonexistent. People are born with the ears, tail, and other characteristics of different animals, as well as the ability to turn into said creatures as well. There are rabbits, wolves, cats, dogs, etc. 

• Skin is often colored and covered with marks to represent what fur color and pattern they'll have once they shift, which is at about age two or three. If you have colored splotches, your animal form will have some sort of speckles or spots. If you have stripes, your animal form does as well. 

• This world also rules like an Omegaverse universe. There are three classes: Alpha, Beta, Omega. 

• No matter what gender, Alphas can impregnate those who can get pregnant and can go into rut. 

• Only Beta males can impregnate others while Beta females can only get pregnant, no ruts and no heats. 

• No matter the gender, Omegas have the ability to get pregnant and carry children, as well as deliver them. Omega males deliver through the rectum through an opening that only opens once a hormone produced during labor is released and Omega females deliver through their vaginas. They experience heats once a month. 

• Things that correlate with their animal can be shown in these people as well, even reproductively. Wolves are more fertile and Omegas have more intense heats during winter. Rabbits can quickly recover from birth and carry another pregnancy in less than two months after their previous one. Most infants are born blind and deaf up until a certain number of weeks. Male calico cats are often sterile. So on and so forth. 

• There is such thing as people of different species coming together and having children. Unless they are similar enough to make a hybrid (how Ligers came to be for example), they will have a chance at either becoming the species of their mother or their father. There is no problems resulting from these kinds of relationships shown in the health of the children produced, but it is still looked down upon. It's impossible to have a child of a species that the mother nor the father is apart of (basically Dog + Cat = Dog or Cat. Dog + Cat cannot equal Squirrel). 

• There are relationships that consist of the same secondary sex. It is commonly seen in Betas, but normally disapproved of in Alphas and Omegas. These relationships don't result in biological children, but adoption is definitely an option for any situation. 

• Mates are known for marking each other. This means leaving a bite mark on the partner. Omegas normally leave these marks on the neck/shoulder area on their mates. Alphas normally leave these marks on the nape, meaning the back of the neck. Betas aren't made to leave these marks, but hickies work fine too for a temporary marking. 

• Any other questions can be left in the comments and I'll be answered to my best ability!


End file.
